Talk:Hybrid
It looks to me like this entire page was simply copy/pasted directly from Wikipedia. Someone should probably rewrite it to remedy this. - Dark T Zeratul 13:13, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Take a look at pages taken straight from wikipedia at wookiepedia, or take a look at the pages for Samir Duran here, at wikipedia and at Sci-fi. They're exactly the same. It's legal. They use the GDFL copyright (copyleft) license. See also the copyright page, specifically licensing. I would use this template: template, except that page is no longer at wikipedia. PsiSeveredHead 01:28, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Phoenix Hybrid? Although it's a book that many understandably avoid like the plague, those who have read 'Shadow of the Xel'Naga' will be aware of the creature inside the artefact that bears superficial resembelence to Duran's hybrid, in that it features a creature that, like Duran's hyrbids, requires protoss and zerg DNA. Of the information provided, it features enough to warrant an article in my mind. However, the creature has no official name. 'Phoenix creature' is used to describe it, but this is meerly the final stage of its metamorphosis. It's kinda hard to create an article on something that has no oficial name. On the other hand, putting it as part of Duran's hybrids seems weird; while his were created artificially, the creature is simply a seperate Xel'Naga prototype organism. While Duran's hybrids are organic, the creature is seemingly made of pure energy. It's not even distinctly referred to as a hybrid. To put such two radically different creatures in the same section seems...iffy. User:Unneta Any ideas? --Hawki 23:06, 10 July 2007 (UTC) I don't think there's any point of making an article for something with so little info available on it, but if you have to, call it Energy Creature or something like that. PsiSeveredHead 02:45, 11 July 2007 (UTC) What does it look like? What does the Zerg/Protoss Hybrid looks like?(76.247.222.101 04:38, 26 September 2007 (UTC)) What does these hybrids look like up close? If you look up close up in the picture with the hybrids in statis you will see something next to the giant statis cell it if you see it please tell me about it here also if you know what it is. Until the game comes out, we won't realy know what's in the cell or what or who is near it. PsiSeveredHead 01:26, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Portrait Are you sure that the provided portrait really belongs to the Hybrid? To me, it resembles the head of unit called "Xel'Naga Destroyer". There is a specific portrait amongst those posted as new achievement awards, which appears as a zealot/hydralisk mix. Is it not the one? [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The destroyer is labelled as being of the xel'naga in extracted files, but as a hybrid in the beta profile options. I'm more inclined to believe the latter, given its source and that a hybrid would have elements of protoss in its appearance, as well as zerg. However, I think the best portrait for this page would be the "hybrid honours" emblem. Somewhere down the line perhaps.--Hawki 10:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Check this out. Actually, if somebody could remove that white outline and replace the current image (if it's really the Hybrid), it'd be cool. [[User:LordGalvatron|'Lord Galvatron']] [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:03, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that portrait belongs to a hybrid. In the profile picture page, it's called a Hybrid Destroyer, in the extracted files, it's called a Xel'Naga, like Hawki said. I personally think it's a hybrid, because lore wise, the Xel'Naga were wiped out by the Zerg. It's also been stated in lore that when the Zerg and Protoss are assimilated, the hybrids would be a new breed of Xel'Naga. Personally I think the "Hybrid Honors" badge would be better suited as the picture to replace the Destroyer. But, we have no image of it large enough and with out the lock icon on it. FYI: I personally think the Destroyer looks more "hybridesc" then the Reaver. The Destroyer looks like it has a Protoss face with the elongated cranium like a Hydralisk. The Reaver looks like a cross between a Roach and a Hydralisk, but that's my personal opinion.-Unneta "Hybrid" as opposed to "hybrids" I haven't actually played the game, but I've looked through various relevant walkthrough videos and lore and I've noticed that the Hybrid are always referred to as that, even when in plural. It seems as though it's more than just a descriptor of what they are, but also the name they've been given by every other being. I thought it might be good for the article to reflect the name more accurately. --Sauron18 02:49, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Portrait Is there a portrait into the Map Editor ? Andra2404 15:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Hybrid Bandit It seems there is such an unit into the map editor. Has anyone found it or does it exists ? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 08:17, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Conspiracy? As you all are aware, the Hybrids are a fusion between Protoss and Zerg. They were eventually shown as the main antagonist in the Prophecy questline, and shown in the secret mission on the Castanar. The Dominion had numerous test subjects. The Moebius foundation buys Protoss and Zerg samples from the player once both trees are full. Could the Moebius Foundation be secretly working for the Dominion, and producing the ultimate weapons of destruction? Could you, the player, be almost single-handedly responsible for the end of the universe as we know it? Feolthanos (talk) 00:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt the M Foundation is secretly working for the Dominion, but it may have manipulated or struck a deal with Arcturus Mengsk. (We'll collect this artifact to nerf Kerrigan, and then you can kill her.) Whether Raynor broke the universe depends on who got to keep the artifact. Since the M Foundation had little presence on Char, it's doubtful they control it at the moment. I suspect the Dominion has it. I can picture Kerrigan trying to get her hands on it, but when she shows up it's mysteriously missing. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:52, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Overview - retconed The first three paragraphs in the Overview section have essentially been retconed, the xel'naga created life all over the place but apparently didn't uplift them, that was Amon & some of his allied xel'naga, so still technically true, you know what, IDK, I was toying with something like this, but I don't know how to properly integrate the retconed material into the articl... "The xel'naga regularly created life through out the multiverse. Two species, one with the "purity of form" and another with the "purity of essence", would merge 'naturally' to create a new iteration of xel'naga. This process had occurred numerous times. Amon aimed to pervert this cycle to his own ends, the next incarnation of the xel'naga would be through the the protoss and zerg, both of which he uplifted, something not done by most xel'naga, he intended for them not to lead to the culmination of another iteration of the cycle, but instead" eugh... Varnex (talk) 06:44, November 11, 2015 (UTC) *I took care of it for you. Article still needs some major revising though. -- MisterRandom2 (talk) 01:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Serious revisions needed I think this article should focus solely on Amon's hybrid, and not any other miscellaneous "hybrids" (i.e. the energy creature or anything else). If necessary, those misc. stuff can be added or to the bottom of the page with links. -- MisterRandom2 (talk) 01:05, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Amon's Forces Per the Amon's Forces category, I'm very iffy about whether hybrids should be categorized with the other entries. For instance, I disagree with the zerg being put there, because the zerg page describes the zerg race/Swarm as a whole. While the Swarm were used at Zerus, the Overmind was pursuing its own agenda after that as much as it could, plus there's the primal zerg. Stuff like the Amon Brood and Claw Brood can fit in without issue, but a race page? Very dubious. Which brings me to the hybrids. On one hand, there's no way to focus on any one group of hybrids that serve Amon unlike the brood pages. On the other, they've technically been used by the Dominion as bio-weapons, so by the same standards, they should thererefore be in the DAF category (don't get any ideas). Weapons that would ultimately serve Amon, but weapons nonetheless. It's a similar issue as Shadows of the Void, as to whether they should be included or not - they serve Amon, but all of them? Some of them? What do they get up to when not making the Void campaign a living nightmare in difficulty? 0_0 My inclination is to say "no" in both cases, because the category is too broad, when most 'armed forces' categories focus on groups rather than species, but I'm willing to hear the opposite.--Hawki (talk) 06:21, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :The Hybrid I'm ok with, because we're never given any indication that they serve anyone other than Amon. The Dominion tries to make them serve them but every time (Hand of Darkness, Piercing the Shroud) the hybrid end up wrecking just as many Dominion forces, so given the evidence it's safe to say they're solidly Amon's. :Having said that I agree that putting races in that category seems iffy, and especially for the zerg we shouldn't do it any more then we put in "terran" for Moebius Corps, but then again not having hybrid under Amon's forces kinda makes the category moot, since that's one of the backbones of his forces. Unless the "Amon's Forces" article is to serve as the general hybrid army too. Subsourian (talk) 10:28, August 4, 2016 (UTC)